


百转千回

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 心有山路十八弯，我愿接你到终点。





	百转千回

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *我发现了，在我的文里柚哥永远要经历一个憋屈的时间段  
> *OOC我的锅  
> *the ice时间线，不负责任瞎奶  
> *我不知道仙台的夏日祭是什么时候，假装大阪和爱知场之间有吧

1.  
没睡醒的宇野昌磨拖着小箱子来到演出的冰场，刚抬起手更衣室的门就被从里面打开，露出来的一只羽生结弦让他更加坚定了自己还没睡醒的念头。

“shoma，为什么对我视而不见呢？”哦，前辈在梦里居然也是这——等等？？？

“羽生前辈？您怎么来了？神秘嘉宾？”宇野昌磨彻底吓醒了。他的排练快要迟到了，赶时间只能一边换衣服一边回答羽生，声音埋在短袖polo衫里，闷闷的。

“这次不上冰了，六月份刚折腾了一整个月，再来一遭奥瑟老师大概会亲自来抓人吧。”

“那您？”

“真央姐、猴爹、无良还有shoma不是都在么？我是来找你们玩的。”

呃……您编完了舞就这么秀的吗……我觉得事情不可能这么简单。

 

2.  
宇野换好考斯腾又把外套搭在手上，夏装粗暴地往行李箱里一塞就往门外冲，遇到了名为羽生结弦的导弹拦截。

“shoma，博洋还没来吗？”

我就知道真相只有博洋，工藤昌磨这么在心里吐槽，然而前辈的问题还是要回答的：“没人知道您要来所以大概也没有人告诉您，天气原因博洋的飞机晚点了，现在应该刚在酒店睡下。毕竟您知道，11个小时的时差呢。”

 

3.  
趁着休息时间，宇野快速溜达到无良崇人和织田信成身边。“shoma来得正好，刚刚结弦在更衣室说来找咱们玩，还在更衣室等人，可是你都来了他也没出现，他在等谁啊？”

“羽生前辈在等博洋。刚在更衣室他问我了。”宇野昌磨把嫌弃隐藏在面瘫脸之下，看着两位前辈面面相觑之后露出一个了然于心的笑容，他斟酌着再次开口，“所以前辈是真的对博洋……？”

无良崇人点点头：“应该是，2015年长野的时候他表现得已经过于热络了。”织田信成在旁边附和：“没错，我在解说台上给了博洋一个抱抱的时候结弦一直在盯着我或者盯着我的手，当时还有点莫名其妙，唉说多了都是泪。”

 

4.  
大家没想到第二天金博洋就赶来上冰了。时差肯定是还没完全调整过来，金博洋只能在群舞彩排的时候勉强打起精神，其他的时候也不皮了不闹了，就静静坐在挡板上睡觉。

靠在羽生结弦的肩膀上。

选手们就好像羽生身边有结界一样拒绝靠近那个地方，实际上是被吓的。向靠近的人甩过来的眼刀里传递出来的是“谁敢打扰我家宝贝睡觉我就揍谁”的一米八气场，回过头看向正在乖巧睡觉的中国娃娃的时候又完全是另一种温和的表情。

腻歪，走了。

 

5.  
金博洋醒过来的时候总会觉得不好意思。他和羽生的关系挺好的没错，可是他觉得他俩关系还远远没到可以肆无忌惮地靠着对方肩膀睡觉的地步。更何况羽生说他是来找他的国内好朋友们玩的，结果一到休息时间就被自己霸占了，未免也太不像话。

羽生对此倒是毫不介意，他依然瞅准了他们休息的时机往挡板上一跳，然后招呼着金博洋过来睡觉。

一天的排练结束之后金博洋打算随便吃点什么就回去补觉，没想到宇野昌磨执意要带他去吃全大阪最好吃的盐汤拉面。他虽然困得不行可是想想盐汤拉面大概比海鲜泡面好一点，又加上宇野不停的劝说，总算是点点头答应了。

 

6.  
然后宇野昌磨不知道从哪掏出来手机接了个电话然后把不远处的羽生结弦薅过来留下一句“抱歉博洋我突然有点事可是我又不想让你回去吃海鲜泡面那就麻烦羽生前辈带你去吧”就麻溜地跑了，平地上生生走出了在冰场上短道速滑的气势。

宇野昌磨，我从来不知道你语速这么快，还有，演戏请认真一点，手机都拿反了。金博洋腹诽，却也不怎么在意，羽生结弦看起来跃跃欲试，那就随他们去吧。

 

7.  
等饭的功夫，还没等金博洋想好该怎么问羽生结弦他为什么不去找他的日/本朋友们玩，羽生结弦倒是先开口了：“博洋，大阪场之后要不要来仙台？”

金博洋有点摸不着头脑：“仙台？”

“反正大阪场和爱知场之间有几天空档，飞回去多不值嘛。动漫里经常出现的仙台夏日祭，博洋要来看看吗？仙台是我的家乡，我还可以当导游！”

恰在此时面条端了上来，闻着香味的金博洋满足地眯了眯眼睛，小动物一样的神情把对面的羽生结弦都快萌化了：“可是夏日祭不穿浴衣的话会很奇怪吧？我没带浴衣来……”

“博洋可以穿我的啊？反正咱们身材都差不多。”

金博洋点点头应了，又愉快地吸溜了一口面条。“我们还都吃不胖，一碗面吃下去什么负担都没有。”他想。

 

8.  
很快，为期几天的彩排在一片粉红气氛中结束了，羽生结弦把自己像大饼一样糊在金博洋后背上闹腾他：“看着博洋在表演就好想和博洋一起滑啊……可是我只能坐在观众席。”

“羽生你不能再上冰了吧？奥瑟老师会担心的。”金博洋伸长了手去够被宇野昌磨抢走的手机，然而宇野就仗着羽生没换鞋上不了冰，在安全距离的边缘躲闪着张牙舞爪的金博洋。金博洋就只好先放弃他的亲亲小宝贝，转而安抚一下貌似还没玩够的背后的大宝宝：“你不是买了第一排的票？即使在表演我们也可以玩儿。”

羽生结弦把脑袋埋在金博洋颈间笑起来，胸腔的震动隔着后背上一层薄薄的衣料传递过去：“偷偷玩吗？我觉得这个主意不错。”

 

9.  
冰演结束巡场的时候宇野织田他们都由衷地为金博洋捏把汗。绕场两周只和某个帽子口罩全副武装的小哥击掌两次，给观众发福利的时候挎着篮子穿越半个冰场直奔小哥过去把礼物递到他手上（剩下的全是往观众席随便扔），临下场了还给了那片看台一个飞吻（宇野毫不怀疑就是冲着那个小哥飞的）。

宇野昌磨默默为金博洋选手点了根蜡，然而当他在谢幕后一不留神看见金博洋只在考斯腾外面套了一层外套就跟着那个不知名小哥偷跑掉了之后，他选择吹熄蜡烛。祝你平安。

那边金博洋忽然就打了两个喷嚏。他接过羽生结弦递过来的面巾纸，胡乱清理了自己之后加快了脚步：“羽生咱们快点走吧，这儿的空调温度太低了。”

 

10.  
羽生结弦几乎是看着金博洋完结了所有跟大阪冰演有关的事宜的，这边金博洋刚把背包往床上一放，人还没化作液体摊开呢门就响了。他打开门放进来一只背好了包看起来整装待发的羽生结弦，同时还有偶像元气满满的声音：“走啦博洋，去仙台看夏日祭咯！”

金博洋在床头把自己堆成一坨，哭笑不得地开口：“这都这个点儿了，我想一觉睡到明早再走。”

“明早走也不是不行……可是博洋，我已经把房间退了。”羽生结弦睁大眼睛看着金博洋的酒店房间里的双人床疯狂暗示，“你愿意收留我一个晚上吗？”

 

11.  
于是金博洋把行动力惊人的偶像留了下来，还没等偶像掏出游戏机准备和他大战三百回合的时候，他自己就已经趴在被子里睡着了。没办法，身子太累，被子太软，还有好朋友在身边，满足。

羽生结弦无奈地扒了扒金博洋额前的顺毛，还戳了戳那张长了全身一半脂肪的脸——他认为另一半长在臀部——白嫩软滑，和他很久以前建立的脑内想象并无二致。他安静地关掉了所有的灯也钻进了被子里。

 

12.  
仙台的夏日祭气氛很好。璀璨的烟火、可爱或妖异的面具、各样颜色款式的浴衣，还有晶亮的苹果糖。

两个大小伙子走在轻声细语的姑娘们中间还是很惹人注目，即使他们都已经买了面具戴上。金博洋举着啃了一半的苹果糖也不着急吃完，他凑近羽生结弦，指了指胸前的三个圆圈：“羽生你很喜欢这个花纹啊？刚刚那些浴衣上都有绣，你以前的照片里那件羽织袴上也有。有啥讲究吗？”

羽生结弦看了看嘴角沾着糖渣的金博洋，拼命克制住自己想要用手或者舌头帮他把糖渣处理掉的欲望。他瞥了眼那枚家徽，觉得自己的家徽印在博洋胸口这件事情无论看多少遍想多少遍都不会够，一边却又怕金博洋知道那是家徽之后不愿意继续穿着，在心里忏悔一下之后扯了个小谎：“我觉得这个花纹可以给我力量，所以很多衣服都会有，博洋别在意。”

金博洋点点头，由着羽生扯着他的袖子带着他走来走去，专注地左看右看就是不看路。反正总不会被羽生弄丢的。

 

13.  
小假期很快就结束了，金博洋赶赴名古屋参加爱知场的演出，羽生结弦终于也被奥瑟下了最后通牒，回到蟋蟀重新投入训练。

宇野昌磨知道他们穿着款式差不多的印了羽生家徽的浴衣去了仙台夏日祭之后也想着邀请金博洋来名古屋的夏日祭看看，毕竟这是他从小长大的地方，他也熟得很。他猜到了金博洋有可能会拒绝，没想到拒绝的理由那么简单。

“我总不能也穿着印着宇野家徽的浴衣上街溜达一圈吧？”

宇野昌磨目瞪口呆：“博洋你居然知道那个是家徽？”

金博洋自然而然：“知道。我没想到羽生都千方百计让我和他一起玩还让我穿上带着他家徽的衣服了也不和我表白，那就自己动手丰衣足食吧。”宇野昌磨并不想继续听这个一点也不浪漫的爱情故事，可是奈何金博洋嘴实在太快，“反正给他表白的节目我都准备好了，不如爱知场就滑那个吧。”

宇野昌磨觉得自己要秃。不过他很快就释然了，临场要求换曲，主办方大概更秃吧。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读  
> *恭喜金天天反套路成功，可喜可贺


End file.
